mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ricardo Arona vs. Dan Henderson
The first round began. Arona landed a leg kick eating a pair of counter rights, Arona got a beautiful double to guard, wow. Henderson's notoriously bad off his back, Arona worked rights to the body. Arona landed a right hand there. More rights to the body there. It's weird to think this fight happened over a decade ago, as of August 2012... Arona passed to half-guard after Henderson tried the half-butterfly. Two short lefts to the body. Arona landed two rights, more to the body there. And more. Arona mounted, Henderson got the butterflies back. Arona defended the sweep, passed back to half-guard. Three good rights to the body. The ref wanted action. Arona tried to mount, Henderson swept beautifully to half-guard as the crowd cheered. Henderson elbowed the body with the right, the left, then the right. Another body shot, right elbow too. Henderson tried a guillotine. He kneed the face. He passed over to side control, turtled him up, kneed the face, and again as they stood and broke, the crowd cheered. Arona landed a good inside kick and a front kick, they clinched. Hendo got a beautiful lateral drop to side control and kneed the face, landed a right hand. Five minutes left now. Henderson kneed the face. He was trying to step over, he had the mounted crucifix, three rights, kneed the face, they stood, Arona tripped him to guard. "This is a great fight," Bas Rutten exclaimed. Arona was passing. Henderson defended it, he had the butterflies in good. The ref moved them to the center. Henderson closed guard. Arona landed two short rights. A short left, he defended an armbar and passed to side control well. Arona kneed the body. He mounted nicely defending the hip escape. And again defended it. And again. Arona landed two good rights, more to the body. Arona remounted but got swept nicely, Arona stayed on top in half-guard nicely. Henderson landed three right elbows to the thigh, three more. Another. Another to the body there. Another to the thigh and another. Arona mounted but got swept and they stood there. Arona looked tired. Henderson dropped him with a counter right, pounced to guard with a big right. One minute left. Henderson elbowed to the body twice. Fifteen seconds. Henderson tried a can opener and landed two big rights to the body, the first round ended. Close but Arona's. Sakuraba was commentating for the Japanese broadcast team. The second round began and they touched gloves. Henderson landed a good leg kick and checked one. Henderson landed a counter right, Arona got a double to guard defending a guillotine there. Arona landed a left elbow to the body. Arona landed a right hand. "Keep working, Danny." Henderson landed an upkick. Arona stood out. He kicked the leg twice. And again. He dived to guard with a right and passed to half-guard. The ref wanted some action. Henderson regained guard. Arona stood out kicking the leg and again. The ref stood Hendo up. One minute left. Arona landed a stiff jab and ate a counter right. Hendo stuffed a single trying a tight standing guillotine, Arona got a double to guard defending another guillotine and escaped. Wow. Arona had a cut on his right eyebrow. They restarted in the same position. Arona landed a right and another passing to side control. Hendo kneed the face twice from the bottom. Arona mounted, Hendo regained half-guard almost instantly. Thirty seconds. The second round ended. Probably Arona's as well. The third round began and they touched gloves. Arona landed a hard leg kick and a right hand, they clinched, Hendo got dragged down to half-guard, nice. Arona landed two rights. They restarted in the center with both men rolling sideways. Arona mounted. Arona landed a left elbow. Arona had the back with both hooks but Hendo had a headlock. Arona escaped it and worked the choke, landed a left under. Arona had the choke in. He's in trouble. Arona turned back to mount, the crowd cheered. Arona landed a right. Arona nearly had the back again. Two minutes left. Arona defended the hip escape. Arona landed a left elbow. One minute left. Arona hit the mat with a right and landed a left. Thirty seconds. Arona landed two or three short rights. Hendo hip-escaped and went for a leglock. Arona was on top in half-guard, the third round ended. Arona definitely won that and he gets the split decision win.